Atop the Bell Tower
by Aqua Latias
Summary: Lugia is bored in the Whirl Islands alone, so he decides to visit Ho-oh. Why is Ho-oh acting even worse tempered than usual? (Ho-ohXLugia LEMON)


**Author's Notes: Hey everyone! I am somewhat new here, or at least new to this account. I have been on Fanfiction lurking for quite a while and now I wanted to try my hand at a story.**

**This is a story only recommended for those 16 or older! Please turn away if you are not a fan of Pokemon mating. Thank you.**

**I feel like there isn't enough Ho-ohXLugia lemons here on FF, so I took the honor of writing a (hopefully) decent one.**

**If you enjoy this story, feel free to leave a review! Also, I will be taking requests. Rules for that are on my profile.**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

_**Atop the Bell Tower**_

His name was Lugia.

He was a rather large, dragon-esque Pokemon with light purple skin, purple skins adorning his back and tail, a purple mask and underbelly, and wings that had finger-like appendages on the ends. He was known by many as "the beast of the sea." Deep inside and below the surface of the Whirl Islands is where this Legendary Pokemon made his home.

Lugia lived in solitude in a small section at the very bottom of the islands. Humans rarely traversed in these islands, and only the Kimono Girls have ever entered his lair. Pokemon living in the islands were afraid of his massive size and fearsome appearance. Humans feared him as well due to the many tales they spun of him.

In actuality, Lugia was a very social creature. He would attempt to befriend the Pokemon of the islands only to scare them away if he got too close. He would try and try but never to any avail.

Lugia did, however, consider one Pokemon to be his friend. That Pokemon was Ho-oh, the legendary bird of fire who lived atop the Bell Tower that loomed over Ecruteak City. What Lugia thought of her was one thing, but how Ho-oh felt toward him was entirely different.

As a result of being forcefully solitary his whole life, when Lugia met Ho-oh one day and found she was not terrified of him and actually willing to speak with him, he was overjoyed. He knew not of the general social accommodations, so he tended to speak a lot and interrupt Ho-oh when she was speaking. For these reasons, Ho-oh regarded Lugia as obnoxious and immature, though she also sensed the kindness in his heart and envied it.

Ho-oh grew up in the same isolation that Lugia did, but she handled the situation differently than he. She was never as social as Lugia was and didn't like to make friends, feeling that her trust could be easily taken advantage of. Not to mention, with a temper as fiery as the flames she spewed from her beak, she believed no one could ever stand to be around her. Despite this, she secretly enjoyed Lugia's company, though she would never admit the fact to even herself.

One day, Lugia was laying on his belly on the rock plateau in his lair, his eyelids dropping lazily and a bored sigh escaping his jaws. The Kimono Girls had not visited him for quite some time, that being the only highlight of living in the Whirl Islands. Usually he would just sleep all day when these bland days occurred, but for some reason that day sleep would not come, leaving Lugia a very unoccupied Pokemon.

Lugia lifted his head and sniffed the air. As always, only the smell of salt in the water hit his nose. His spirits dropped to an even lower point, the spark of hope that maybe for once a Pokemon would wander into his lair and not run away from him extinguishing quickly.

Soon Lugia's thoughts began to drift to Ho-oh. He began to wonder if she was in a good enough mood to speak with him, which frankly was not often. The two of them spoke through telepathy when they were out of earshot, but most of the time Ho-oh blocked off Lugia from her mind. Lugia attempted to contact her and unsurprisingly found her mind blocked. He shuddered as he remembered the last time he tried to visit Ho-oh at the Bell Tower without asking for permission to via telepathy and the disastrous results that followed.

Lugia stayed where he was for a few minutes before deciding that it was still worth a try. At the very least, regardless of how she reacted to his second unexpected arrival, it would cure his boredom. With this resolve in mind, he got to his feet and exited his lair.

* * *

It was that time of year again.

It was the time of year that she dreaded for weeks, even months prior. The time she wished she could just vanish and float away.

It was mating season for most flying-type Pokemon, Ho-oh herself included. She already felt her heat beginning to claw at her innards and mating season only started the day before.

_Why do I need to go through this?_ Ho-oh thought to herself bitterly, then wincing as a sharp pain shot through her legs. _I don't need to mate, I'm fine on my own!_

This time of year was always hard for Ho-oh. There was the perpetual scent of aroused Pokemon and the sounds coming from the trees below of mating Pokemon. Meanwhile, no one ever dared to come close to Ho-oh, leaving her mateless and with an incredibly painful and unsatisfiable heat. To top it off, it made her already short-fused temper even worse.

Well, perhaps that wasn't true. Ho-oh knew that there was one certain Pokemon who could stand to be around her and was a compatible mate, though the thought of it made her sick. _Lugia, _she muttered internally, _why oh why does it have to be __**Lugia?**_

Ho-oh was on the ground, her breast nestled up to the ground and her feet tucked under her, partially because her legs were weary from standing and partially to hide the scent she was emanating. She found the state of affairs she was in to be horribly degrading. Her, the majestic, calm, cool, and elegant Ho-oh, was suffering, _writing _in pain because of her unbearable heat.

Ho-oh let her eyes close, trying to take her mind off of matters and attempt to get some sleep, despite the smell constantly assailing her nostrils. It began to work, and she felt sleep began to tug on the edge of her consciousness, steadily pulling her in...

"Ho-oh!"

Ho-oh's eyes snapped open and burned with rage, her stomach beginning to churn and her heart beating faster. _That better not be..._ she growled internally, looking upward to spot none other than Lugia. _Out of all times!_

Lugia spiraled downward in the air and stopped to hover near the roof of the Bell Tower, each flap of his large wings sending a gust of cool air over Ho-oh's feathers, ruffling them. "I'm surprised you haven't attacked me yet," he said cheerfully, then flinched when he took a look into her eyes. "Woah, there, you look like you're gonna kill me!"

"I will if you don't go away right now," Ho-oh growled.

"What's the matter with you?" Lugia asked, taking in a breath of air through his nostrils, which made his eyes raise in curiosity. "Also, what is this smell around here?"

Ho-oh felt her face get warm and she narrowed her eyes. "It's none of your business, now go!"

Lugia held her gaze steadily, a flicker of concern in his eyes. "Ho-oh, are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" Ho-oh spat, small tendrils of smoke beginning to escape her beak as she spoke.

"I don't believe you."

"It's nothing **you** would ever understand!"

"Oh?"

"Look Lugia, I really can't deal with company right now, especially from you!"

A look of hurt seeped into Lugia's eyes, and Ho-oh immediately bit her tongue. She hung her head guiltily. "I-I'm sorry, that came out wrong..."

"No, no, I understand," Lugia replied, his voice low. "I'm sorry to bother you. I'll leave now." With that, he began to fly away.

Ho-oh remained where she was, her impulse telling him to come back. She soon gave in, and called Lugia though telepathy. _Lugia?_

What is it?

I'm so sorry, please come back, alright? I'll talk to you about it if you'd like to know.

Okay!

Even through telepathy, Ho-oh could detect the sudden change in his emotions. She smiled slightly. Lugia tended to bounce between his emotions like that.

It took only about half a minute before Lugia returned, a silly smile on his face. Ho-oh wished she could get her spirits up like he could. She began to put on a trembling smile, then winced as a wave of pain shot through her body and made her groan.

Lugia immediately dove to her side, eyes narrowed in concern. "Are you alright, Ho-oh?"

"I'm alright," Ho-oh replied weakly, recovering. Lugia backed up and landed on the roof, looking at her expectantly. She realized just how hard it would be to explain all of this to the innocent Lugia and questioned why she even told him she would in the first place.

"I'm not quite sure how to begin with this," Ho-oh said, trailing off. She cleared her throat, her breath coming out slightly faster and her rear end burning furiously now with the presence of Lugia. "There is this time of year that most Pokemon go through, though the time of the year varies from Pokemon to Pokemon."

Lugia continued to gaze at Ho-oh, anticipating what she would say next. Ho-oh's voice steadily began to drop as she continued. "It is midsummer now, meaning it is that time of year for most flying types."

"What does 'that time of year' mean, though?" Lugia asked.

Ho-oh gulped anxiously. "It means the time of year," Ho-oh paused before continuing in a voice that almost rivaled a whisper, "that we find our mates."

Lugia cocked his head curiously. "Mates? As in love interests?"

"Yes, but it's not just love interests we're after during these times," Ho-oh 's voice continued to falter. "It's the time we...have the urge to make children, if you get where I'm coming from."

"Oh," he replied dumbly. "Is that the reason for the smell?"

"Yes."

"I don't see why this is such a bad thing, though," Lugia said innocently. "I mean, what does it have to do with you?"

It took all of Ho-oh self control not to smack Lugia upside the head with one of her wings. "You dunce, I'm a flying type too!"

"...Oh," Lugia breathed, realization hitting him like a damp towel.

Ho-oh closed her eyes, her face burning as well as her innards. "The females during this time go into heat, and that heat is extremely painful. It makes them feel like their body is on fire. The heat is only satisfied by finding a mate and..." she trailed off once again.

"Are you... in heat too?" Lugia asked. Ho-oh nodded. "I-I see."

"I'm sorry to have burdened you with this information. I felt bad for snapping at you. Just right now, I need to be alone until this heat passes," Ho-oh sighed.

Lugia studied Ho-oh for a moment. "Are you going to try to find a mate?"

"Like you, Pokemon are afraid of me," Ho-oh replied. "So chances are, no."

Lugia delved into thought for a bit, pondering many possibilities that came to mind. "I wish I could help."

_You could,_ Ho-oh thought, ashamed.

"I could?"

Ho-oh lurched forward. "What?"

"You said I could."

"Did I?" Ho-oh asked nervously, beginning to realize she may have not just thought that.

"Uh, yeah, you kinda did," Lugia said with a chuckle.

Ho-oh couldn't stand to look at Lugia anymore, so she jerked her eyes to the wooden flooring of the roof. "W-well, I..."

"If I can help, I will," Lugia declared. Ho-oh could tell he had no idea what it was he could do to help her.

"Trust me, it's not a favorable option for you," Ho-oh muttered.

"Can't you at least tell me what it is?"

Ho-oh squinted. Her heat made her crumble easily under pressure. "Let me give you a hint. What I need is a Pokemon similar to me and that isn't terrified of me to mate with me."

Lugia's heart skipped a beat as he realized what she meant. He could help her... if he mated with her. "I see."

"I told you it wasn't a favorable option," Ho-oh grumbled. "Now you can fly along and pretend this never happened. I'll be fine."

Lugia remained glued to his spot, his eyes undecipherable. About a minute passed before he spoke again. "If you don't mind," he began tentatively, "I still wouldn't mind helping you out."

Ho-oh's eyes shot wide open and she looked Lugia directly in the eyes. There was a serious demeanor to him that she was not used to. "You're... kidding, right?" she asked breathlessly.

"No," he said, shaking his head. "I owe you for somehow sticking with me - _me _of all Pokemon - this long. As long as you're okay with it... I'm okay with it."

Ho-oh had never wanted to hug a Pokemon so badly in her entire life. "You're sure you want to go through with this?"

"Positive," Lugia replied.

Ho-oh shuddered nervously. Before, the thought of being even slightly intimate with Lugia made her sick, but now, she felt like she needed nothing more. "If you say so. If you want to stop, just say so."

"Same to you," Lugia stated.

Ho-oh nodded jerkily, then approached Lugia. "You do know how this all works, right?"

Lugia grinned. "Oh come on now, Ho-oh, I'm not _that _stupid."

Ho-oh just barely smiled, then let her eyes focus on the area between Lugia's legs. The very tip of his red shaft poked out, but nothing more. Ho-oh was a virgin so she was highly inexperienced with this sort of thing. She did observe the other flying type Pokemon occasionally but didn't know how to replicate it.

Lugia followed where Ho-oh's eyes were and blushed a little. _Why is she looking at me like that?_

Ho-oh sighed and backed away from Lugia. Her entire body shaking, she slowly laid on the ground, back down and belly up. Lugia couldn't help but stare at the enflamed flesh between her legs, his shaft extending slightly. Ho-oh gestured with her eyes from him to the area between her legs almost expectantly.

Lugia was just as inexperienced as Ho-oh was with this, so he awkwardly obliged and bent down, using his wings to keep himself from falling on the ground. He crawled over to her and looked at her, asking permission with his eyes. Ho-oh nodded a little, and Lugia looked down at the bright red vaginal lips that were dripping with fluid.

Lugia wasn't sure what came over him after that, but he put his nose up to the flesh and inhaled deeply. Ho-oh let out a slight sigh, which made Lugia slightly apprehensive. He poked his tongue out of his mouth, then very slowly placed the tip at the edge of Ho-oh's lips, soliciting a stifled moan from Ho-oh. Lugia felt his member growing even more.

Lugia ran his tongue along the length of her lips gently, savoring the sweet taste, her scent filling his nostrils. Any coherent thoughts that went through his mind were soon turned to gibberish and replaced by lust. His licking grew more frequent and rough, leaving Ho-oh trying hard not to groan loudly in pleasure.

Suddenly, Ho-oh felt a slimy, wet appendage slip inside of her entrance and she sucked in air harshly. Lugia, on the other hand, was thoroughly enjoying himself as his tongue slipped past her walls, allowing him to taste her liquids more thoroughly.

Ho-oh had to clamp her beak shut to suppress a loud moan as Lugia began to lap her juices. Her heat was far from satisfied but comparatively quelled, the pain beginning to subside. Her mind was fogged and she felt light-headed. This kind of ecstasy was something she could have never imagined possible.

Lugia continued to lap at her, noticing her walls beginning to clamp on his tongue and more of her nectar coming out than before. He allowed his small teeth to scrape against her lips. This contact caught Ho-oh by surprise and she was unable to stifle a moan. Lugia immediately came to his senses and pulled out of her, looking her in the eyes. "Did I hurt you?"

"Wha...?" Ho-oh replied dazedly. The look of content on her face answered Lugia's question, and he began to work on her once again.

Ho-oh clamped her beak shut. She never knew Lugia would be so considerate as to ask if he was hurting her while doing this. The tingling sensation coming from between her legs told her she was coming close. Another muffled moan followed, and her walls clamped down like a vice on Lugia's tongue, emitting waves of her fluids onto Lugia's tongue and face. Lugia pulled back, unable to swallow it all, his face glistening in the fading sunlight.

"Was I alright?" Lugia asked nervously.

"More than alright," Ho-oh breathed.

Lugia looked down. His shaft was full length now and throbbing. Ho-oh's gaze also rested on it and fear began to sink in. He was somewhat large, and she suspected it would hurt, at least in the beginning. However, the fear of that kind of pain wasn't enough to overcome the need to satisfy her intense heat. Noticing Lugia was once again looking at her questioningly, she nodded.

Lugia crawled closer and on top of Ho-oh, his wings at her sides, legs at her thighs, and member poking her hot lips. Ho-oh wrapped her colorful wings around Lugia's midsection, her feathers gliding over his smooth skin. Lugia's face was hovering over Ho-oh's, allowing her to see the drops of sweat that had accumulated on his forehead and made it glisten in the light.

"Lugia," Ho-oh whispered, "please be gentle with me..."

Lugia nodded. "I will. I promise. If you need me to stop, just say so."

Ho-oh sighed heavily. "Alright."

With that, Lugia moved his hips toward, the rounded tip of his dragonhood pushing through her entrance. Ho-oh held a stiff upper beak as she felt it make its way into her. While birds lack a hymen, which she was grateful for, the pain was still very prominent and she squeezed her eyes shut, a soft cry of pain escaping her beak.

Lugia stopped, noticing her pain. "Are you alright?"

"Fine, just keep going," Ho-oh quietly demanded.

Lugia apprehensively continued pushing his length inside of her, guilt stinging his heart as he saw Ho-oh's face wrench in pain. Eventually he managed to get most of his member inside of her tight womanhood. Ho-oh's breathing was coming out in a series of short gasps, occasionally followed by a slight whimper.

"I am so sorry, Ho-oh," Lugia whispered into her ear.

"I'll be fine, just keep going... the pain doesn't last," Ho-oh breathed, only wishing this was true.

Lugia nodded slightly and began to trust ever so slightly and softly into her, biting his lip harder with each muffled whimper he heard from Ho-oh.

After about a minute of gentle trusting, Ho-oh felt the pain gradually subside into pleasure. The pleasure quickly built up and overcame all of the pain she felt, including that of her heat. The release from the pain made her moan.

Lugia stopped, misinterpreting the moan. "Ho-oh, if this hurts, please don't make me continue."

"No, please," Ho-oh whispered, "please keep going. It feels a lot better now."

Lugia searched Ho-oh's eyes for a moment before going back to the gentle thrusts. It took all of his self control not to go any faster and get lost in the motion.

Ho-oh began to pant, her bright red tongue tip hanging off the left edge of her beak. "Lugia," she muttered, shuddering as she let out a sigh, "go faster."

With a small nod, Lugia began to thrust faster as he was commanded to do, which stimulated Ho-oh into another groan, her tongue beginning to hang from her beak. Lugia began to make slight grunting noises with each thrust.

Seconds and minutes collided and mixed. Time was lost to the duo now as they both began to succumb to the misty pleasure. Their bodies became synchronized and Lugia's thrusting steadily grew faster and harder.

The familiar tingling between Ho-oh's legs returned as she let out a long moan that echoed into the creeping night. She was getting close to her second orgasm.

Lugia noticed the grip on his member tightening but continued to pump his hips forward and back in a systematic motion, not once slowing his place. He was also beginning to feel tingling in his genitals, a feeling he was unfamiliar to but did not overall dislike.

Ho-oh's panting became quick gasps gradually, her chest heaving. The tingling sensation transformed into a warmth that spread through her whole body and made her shudder. "Lugia," she gasped and repeated a couple times, her eyes bulging and her body stiffening. Her walls suddenly clamped down on Lugia's member and squeezed like never before. Ho-oh let out a howl of pleasure and hugged Lugia closer to her as a torrent of her fluids raced from her walls and dripped onto the wood below them.

Lugia himself could also not take much more, and he thrust a few more times before throwing his head back as his thick, hot seed spouted from the tip of his shaft and squirted into Ho-oh's womb where it made its home. The seed continued to come out in bursts for about a minute, leaving Ho-oh with a warm feeling inside.

As Lugia went limp, he pulled out of Ho-oh, exhausted. From looking at Ho-oh he could tell she was pretty tired as well. Knowing he lacked the energy to fly back to the Whirl Islands now, he climbed off of Ho-oh and curled up on the roof next to her. Ho-oh smiled at his company and leaned her head on his.

"Thank you so much, Lugia," she panted, tucking her feet under her and her wings in. "The pain is all gone. I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

"Maybe you could let me live here and you live in the Whirld Islands as repayment?" Lugia said with a playful wink.

"In your dreams, mister," Ho-oh grumbled, her voice fading as sleep began to envelop her.

"Good night, Ho-oh," Lugia whispered, seeing her begin to fall asleep.

"Good..." Ho-oh was unable to finish her sentence as her eyes drifted shut and she fell asleep. Lugia smiled warmly and closed his eyes as well.

"I love you," he whispered to the air, knowing that she couldn't hear him. With that, he too let sleep take him away.


End file.
